I would risk my life for you
by abbey.smithh
Summary: Hi there! So this is my first ever fan fiction written and it is a glee fan fic about the school shooting. It begins with Sam and Brittany dating but there is also life after the shooting. It focuses a lot on Brittana and they are always endgame! Any notes on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated, enjoy the story!


p class="MsoNormal"All week Santana had been particularly closed off in comparison to her already closed off self. Although she didn't usually share much with Lady Hummel and the Hobbit they noticed something was up but even through there questioning she denied and eventually the dynamic duo backed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"This was until one particular night Rachel got home from a late-night date with Brody and through the thin curtains separating there New York rooms which Kurt believed was very stylish… (Santana could thing of other ways to describe it) Rach saw something she thought was impossible a crying Santana Lopez. She stood stunned for a moment taken back from the rebellious bitchy cheerleader in high school looking like… a mess./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSantanas POV:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I can't believe after 1 year of her passing, on this day I can't hold it together. Abuela never even accepted me why am I so upset. I am simply just grateful I have the loft to myself tonight, Kurt is with his other gay self on some extraordinary trip to Las Vegas and Stubbles is spending the night with her creep of a boyfriend./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongRachels POV:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"What do I do?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Do I hug her?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Should I leave?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I have so many question's but I don't know what to do at this moment in the sight of Satana… crying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNo ones POV:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Although in shock of this view Rachel is in, after a minute of standing watching she realises she needs to step in. she goes to hug Santana but when she makes her move Santana swats her off as if she was just a fly as the only person she wants to hold her is a certain tall, blond haired, blue eyed emex-girlfriend/em. Rachel tries to insist a few more times but after Santana screamed em"GET THE FUCK OUT!"/em she got the memo and left. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The following day Santana chose to stop crying pack a bag, book a flight and see her family to support her in this hard week. Santana booked a one-way ticket to Lima Heights and was planning on staying for a few weeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The following day she says goodbye to her roomates and head for the airport. When arrived as soon as she looks at her mums equally dark brown gorgeous eyes she immediately bursts into tears, consequently receiving a few concerned and confused looks by other travellers around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Santana couldn't care less as she ran to her mum and gave her one of the largest and one of the most loving hugs she has given anyone. All she could think was "emGod I miss this woman, NYC is tuff and hard to stay in without family"/em which was very true based on how reliant she has been on the Lopez clan since Abuela's passing. Luckily she has finally processed the news and is able to move on and it didn't hurt as much to look at pictures, instead she was filled with a tingle in her stomach looking back on her favourite memories with this important woman who played a major part in her childhood. She taught Santana to stand up for herself and many other important values she still holds dearly to her heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A week later Santana is back to her old bitchy self from love from her family and being able to take a break from the 3 separate jobs she is suffering through to make ends meet, on top of the few classes she is also taking at NYADDA./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The work is worth it for the reward, but she can't help but feel overwhelmed and this break is exactly what she needed. Although Santana was beginning to feel a need to return to NYC to get back to work to continue making payments on time and complete, her parents forced her to stay longer handing over a bit more cash for Santana to use. They understood her stress and it may have taken a few hours to convince Santana to take the money but it was well worth is to see her de stress a little bit knowing she has spare change in her pocket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After hiding in her house for the past week, her family and herself decided to take the night out from home cooked meals to go to Santana's all-time favourite restaurant. The smell easily arousing her before she even steps foot in the building and the tables with familys, couples and friends enjoying the endless supply of Breadsticks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""God I miss this place when I am in New York" Santana said quietly to her Mum/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know sweetie" Mrs Lopez quietly responded with a giggle and a slight amount of amusement in her voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Halfway through the meal as if it was magic she looked up from her favourite meal of spaghetti and meatball and her eyes met with the most beautiful girl she has seen in her life. Brittany S. Pierces. Her mocha eyes were stuck glued to the crystal blue eyes and neither had the intention of removing the feeling of closeness you had with her at that very moment. That was until you hear an abrupt removal of contact when Brittany is being shook by the one and only Sam Evans. "emGreat timing" you thought to yourself./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The following day you build up enough courage to go through the busy Halls of McKinley High School. You past your old locker directly next to Britt and you are attacked with past bittersweet memories of your memories with your best friend and ex-girlfriend. Abruptly out of nowhere in the middle of your thinking in the chaotic hallway you hear two loud noises. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBang. Bang./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"You feel stuck with millions of feeling shaking through your head but the most important was em"Where iss Brittany!?"/em suddenly bumped by a fleeing high school girl you begin to run to the choir room. You try to barge the door open or look through the slit in the door revealing the inside but it was covered by a T.V. you suddenly hear trouty mouths voice of "emwhere is she?! I need to find her?!" /emUntil you hear a thud of Ryder tackling him to the ground and repeating em"I know, but you are harming everyone right now! So shut the fuck up!" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You begin to run you look in the bathrooms until you hear another bang. This time its closer. Then another one. Growing footsteps verging closer to where your standing until you hear the fifth shot of the day. Diving into the closest girl bathrooms you see Brittany standing shocked and scared on top of a toilet seat with the door slightly opened, tears falling down her cheeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Immediately upon seeing Brittany you stop frozen until you run to her and embrace her in the largest and most passionate hug you have ever given someone. You then feel two of the softest lips grace your lips with there presence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taken aback for a moment you quickly return the embrace with equal passion. Until your hear the 6supth/sup gunshot and are immediately returned to Brittany who is shaking from the noises. You know the intensity of the situation right now, but you can't help but feel sad from the lack of contact on her lips at the current moment. You kiss her temple and tell her/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I will protect you. Do you trust me?" /emSantana asks quietly, almost scared for the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"of course, I trust you, what do you need from me?"/em Brittany states to her soul mate with the most trusting eyes, nearly forgetting how close you are with your hands around her waist and your boyfriend who is currently going crazy in the choir room wanting to check on Brittany./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"We need to get back to the choir room, we are safer there."/em You take a small step back from Brittany's body and link your pinkies together ready to dash from the restroom to the choir room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In response Brittany nods and goes to follow Santana. As they sneakily run through the hallways this is until they reach the choir room where they are pounding on the door screaming to let them in when they hear footsteps coming closer to them. You hear a click of a gun ready to shoot and are feeling intensive with fear. As the door finally opens you hear a sigh of relief of people seeing them but not much later, they see Brittany being forced through and Santana screeching with pain as Mr Shue shoves the door closed and slamming the T.V. against the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brittany turns to see blood, Santana's blood. All her emotions are running through her head as she watches Mr Shue rip off his button up t shirt and quickly putting pressure on Santana's gun wound on her abdomens. Brittany felt an uncomfortable sense of large hands grip around her waist and a feeling of kisses on her neck as Sam is unexplainably thankful Brittany is alright. Quickly she swats Sam away from her and suddenly he jumps back hurt and angry as he watches Brittany return to Santanas side. San ignores Sam and begins speaking to Brittany./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Britt - Britt, I need to tell you something" /emSantana states quietly/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"San, anything"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I need you to know that I love you. That the other night at Breadstixs I realised how much I love you. How I miss the way you would tell me the most genius of facts at random times. How if I don't get out of here I love you more then words can explain. How the months I was away from you was the most painful months of my life. How you are the one for me. How the over whelming tingles I get when I come in contact with you or when you speak to me or when we link our pinkies together." /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly a raging Sam comes in screaming at Santana to back off, that she is a crazy bitch who does not deserve Brittany until he feels a painful red mark on his cheek. He backs off and huffs over to Artie as he watched Brittany and Santana return to there conversation as if he never even came over. As if his girlfriend was not reciting her love to another woman and when he tried to intervene Britt slapped him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"San, that was beautiful and I know that was hard to say through your pain but I need you to hold on, I need you to survive because I don't think I will be able to survive without you—" /emSuddenly Britt's romantic speech to Santana was stopped by another shot, a scream, and police came running into the room to see Brittany talking to the faintly conscious Santana nursing her abdomen with stable pressure making sure she doesn't bleed out until her eyes flutter close breaking the eye contact Santana and Brittany had the whole time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong2 days later:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brittany has barely left Santana's side only to leave the room to shower. She curled into Santana when she slept and every time, she looked at her, her heart shattered into a million pieces as she knew the only reason, she was in this situation was due to San saving her life. She woke to Sam's angry red face ready to lose his shit at her showing no respect although Santana was nearly on her death bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His screaming forced Brittany to cry and Sam's immediate reaction was to try and kiss Britt to cheer her up but that did nothing but make her angry for him coming near style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe said very clearly to him this relationship is over and I wish I never ever chose you over the love of my life./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sam stormed out of the room in another rage but that was the last thing on Brittany's mind. All she cared about was Santana. Her life was on the line and all Sam could think about was how she is such a bitch for stealing his em'girl'/em suddenly Brittany was repulsed by remembering the were ever even in a relationship. Remembering the times he would hold her hands and his awkward sweaty palms which did not fit Brittany's hands unlike Santana's who's hands would intertwine like a glove./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly Brittany is taken away from her thoughts as she feels her grasp on San's hand tighten and she sees her soul mates' eyes flutter open. Immediately without thinking she attempts to hug Santana until she winces in pain from the wound./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Santana notices the sadness in Britt's eyes and manages to say, "it's okay". At the simple sound of her voice Brittany thinks her heart is going to fly out of her chest, after a minute of being lost in the room forgetting the surroundings as they both gaze into each other's eyes, simply enjoying each other's presence and gratitude for one another and Santana's hopeful recovery, Brittany snaps out when she hears a beep and runs out of the room to alert doctors she is awake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not soon after the doctors have checked on the wound, they allow people to re enter the room. Kurt and Rachel come straight in after Brittany, they arrived as fast as they could from New York. Soon after others came filing in thanking God and crying that Santana will be ok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone left after a while, when Santana was beginning to feel exhausted and wanted to only be with Brittany at the moment. The only person who didn't visit was the one and only Sam Evans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSams POV:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His thoughts were running a million miles an hour, consumed by thinking of:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWhat if I left the glee room and found Brittany /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHow could she leave me /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWtf is wrong with Santana stealing her from me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emShe doesn't deserve her/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHow could she slap me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIts not over yet/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNo ones POV:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong2 weeks later:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finally, after many tests and clearance to leave the hospital Santana was able to return back to her high school bedroom. Santana managed to convince her parents to allow Brittany to stay with her in her room after one particular night in the hospital when they discussed what they were to each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFLASHBACK: /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I love you" Brittany spoke softly to Santana/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I love you to, but what does this mean for us?" Santana knew what she wanted and hoped Brittany felt the same./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I want to be with you… But not long distance" Brittany stated simply/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"How do we do that?" Santana said confused as Brittany still had another 2 months of high school to continue./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Well you could stay in Lima for a bit longer and help Finnocus run Glee and then I can come to New York with you the moment I graduate" Brittany's eyes sparked a lighter shade of blue from the excitement forming of the idea of them moving to NYC together and renting an apartment and live there lives together./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Well I do need to recover, and I can help you with school…?" Santana practically jumped at the idea of them living together with equal excitement and happiness as Brittany. "But I think we are official again" Santana spoke planting a soft kiss onto Brittany's cheek with a slight giggle following./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAs Santana curled further into Brittany's chest avoiding contact with her wound Brittany smiled and she could see Santana's dimples form, growing into a large grin and noticed the way her ears turned a shade of red and she blushed./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"That sounds amazing." Brittany said to Santana. They laid together perfectly content in each others arms throughout the rest of the night until they were woken by San's mum saying they need to check her bandages. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongOut of flashback:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""God I can't believe I get to stay with you until you recover properly" Brittany spoke to Santana/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think I can explain how happy I am that you a-are" Santana responded with a small stutter and soft bite of her lip as she noticed Brittany changing into Santana's track suits and old t shirts revealing her petite but toned waist. em"God I missed and love her"/em is all Santana was able to think about as her sentence began to drift near the end at the gorgeous sight of Brittany's body./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly brought out of her gaze as she felt hands tighten around her and a body lay softly on top of her avoiding pain to the gun shot. Small but passionate kisses began to invade her and the rest of the night is history…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong2 months later:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Omg Britt! You did it, you graduated! I love you!" Santana said ecstatic to Brittany./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't wait to get to NYC" Brittany said staring lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brittany and Santana weren't officially living together after a month of being with each other their parents forced them to separate living together saying Brittany needed complete focus for her last month of exams and focus of high school but they still managed to spend every night with each other. Whether if it was with permission or them sneaking out to meet each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Simply to say each morning when the parents would notice one or the other daughter missing from there bed in there morning and the other families walking in on them cuddling in the morning, they were used to the occurrence. They would no longer stress about a missing daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong1 month after graduation:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brittany was enrolled and taking classes at Julliard whilst Santana was working at Mercedes record labels company as her manager amongst managing many other large and upcoming celebrities, as she also took a few lessons at NYADDA./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Herself and Brittany were living together in Upper Brooklyn and they were as happy as could be in their shoe box, 1-bedroom apartment which became home to them. They would giggle each evening when one of them would arrive home and see Lord Tubbington stretched out on the couch checking they would proceed to see if each other's bags were there already, curious to know if they girlfriend was home yet. If second one home they would excitingly say em"Honey, im home!" /emgiggling as the other would run up and greet each other with kisses and a large hug (best part of there day they found out, pretty quickly as a matter of fact)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong1 year after graduation:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe we are engaged!" Brittany said happily to Santana as they were laying in bed the following morning after Santana finally asked the question at the river which became their secret place surrounded by nature. They found this place on one trip back from Lima Heights when the GPS died, and they were travelling through the bush. It was surrounded by large green trees and small animals running around and bushes with beautiful flowers of many different colours. Directly in between the beauty was a small river which Santana had set a picnic blanket and small fairy lights around to eat their dinner and pop the big question./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong6 months later:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What was your favourite part of the wedding?" Brittany asked Santana relaxing in bed at there honeymoon in Lesbos Island./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Biting her lip seductively Santana responded with "Definitely the honeymoon"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brittany could not help to agree, suddenly she began to take this moment with her wife and tell her things she needed to express "San, I love you more then I can explain. You make me feel smart and feel the world isn't as big as it seems and less scary. I couldn't have been more grateful for the moment you came and saved me in the scariest of moments when there was a shooting. I have never been as scared as I was in the moment when I found you had been shot so close to your heart and that you may not recover, I was more scared then I was trapped in the bathroom. You have worked so hard and you are just as strong if not stronger then you were before the shooting and I couldn't be happier to call you my wife." Santana began crying overjoyed with emotion and all she could do was bring Britt closer to her, tightening her grasp on her waist. She could not express how happy she was with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFinished./em/p 


End file.
